Separated
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: He's leaving. His father is taking him away. He's being separated from me. I'll be sure to make the last few minutes count. *Dedicated to SparklyDragonFood*


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

…**Hi everyone. Recently, one of my best friends, SparklyDragonFood, couldn't go on FanFiction anymore. This depressed me a lot. So, I've decided to write a story dedicated to her. Enjoy, I guess…**

**o.o.o.o**

I smile as I see my best friend Lucas rush into the room. "Hi Ness!" he chirps happily.

"Hey, Lucas!" I greet him back cheerfully.

"Can I play against you on the Wii?" he asks.

"Sure!" I say.

Lucas giggles. "C'mon, then!" he says. He makes a gesture to follow him with his hand, and then runs off.

I run after him.

Lucas leads me to the Game Room. He walks over to one of the Wii and picks up a controller.

I pick up a controller and turn on the Wii.

Lucas presses Super Smash Bros. Brawl and we go to the 'Brawl'.

Lucas chooses himself, and I choose myself.

We set the stock to 1 life.

"Prepare yourself," Lucas says with a cheeky smile.

I chuckle.

The stage chosen is Bridge of Eldin.

We begin.

Lucas uses PK Thunder, and guides it to hit himself, causing him to rocket towards me.

I whip out my bat and hit him just before he can hit me.

Lucas is knocked back a few feet.

I use PK Fire, which hits Lucas; trapping Lucas in a burst of flames. I rush up to him, whip out my bat again, charge it up, and whack him.

This knocks Lucas back again. Quickly, Lucas recovers and uses PK Freeze.

The freezing attack hits me, trapping in an ice cube-like thing.

Lucas runs over to me and uses PK Love.

I glance at our handicaps.

**Lucas: 58%**

**Ness: 47%**

Good, I'm in the lead. I break out of the ice trap and run away from Lucas.

At that moment, the guy on the buffalo-like animal comes and drops a bomb on the middle of the bridge. The bomb explodes, destroying the middle section of the bridge.

I'm on the right side of the bridge, while Lucas is on the left side.

Lucas starts to go to my side of the bridge.

I use PK Flash, and guide it to hit Lucas while he's in mid-air. It hits him.

This causes Lucas to get knocked back to his side of the bridge.

I notice the Smash Ball appear in the middle of the stage. It heads towards Lucas.

I jump and try to use PK Thunder. But, my finger slips on the controller and I use PK Flash, instead. I fall off the stage.

"**GAME!"** the loud voice booms, **"The winner is… Lucas!"**

Lucas grins in triumph. "I win!" He exclaims happily.

I chuckle." Good game," I say. "Rematch?"

Before Lucas can answer, we hear Master Hand's voice through the loudspeaker. "Lucas, please report to my office for a letter."

"After I get my letter," Lucas says.

"I'll come with you to Master Hand's office," I say.

"Thanks, Ness!" Lucas chirps.

"You're welcome!" I say.

Lucas grabs my hand and leads me to Master Hand's office.

"I'll wait out here," I say.

Lucas nods, lets go of my hand, and enters Master Hand's office.

I wait patiently outside.

After a few minutes, Lucas comes out. He looks as if someone had stabbed in the heart. There are tears in his eyes. He rushes over to me, pulls me into a hug, and cries on my shoulder.

I flinch in surprise and hug him back. "W-What happened?" I ask worriedly.

"M-My dad is taking me home! H-He thinks the tournament is too dangerous for me," Lucas explains. He cries harder. "I-I don't want to go, Ness!"

I feel tears appear in my eyes. I rub Lucas' back in a comforting way. I honestly don't know what to say.

Lucas cries for a full five minutes before his cries reduce to quiet sobs. "H-He coming to pick me up in a few minutes," he says.

Something comes into my mind. "Come with me, quickly," I say.

Lucas nods.

I grab his hand and quickly lead him to the room that we share. Quickly, I rush over to my closet, and get one of my two caps. I always use both, switching each day. I'm wearing one right now. I hand him my second cap. "Here, take this to remember me," I say.

Lucas' eyes widen in surprise when I hand him my cap. "T-Thank you so much, Ness…" he says, "Here, I have something for you." He rushes over to his closet. He takes out a piece of paper with something on it. He quickly writes something on the bottom right corner, and hand the paper to me.

It is a colored drawing of Lucas and me. We are holding hands. My other hand is in a thumbs-up position. Lucas' other hand is in a waving position. We are both smiling. It looks like a photo. On the corner, it says "Ness and Lucas = Best Friends Forever."

I look at it in shock, and then hug Lucas. "Thank you so much, Lucas! It's amazing!" I exclaim.

Lucas blushes. "Y-You're welcome!" he says.

"Lucas, report to the entrance to the Smash Mansion," Master Hand's voice booms.

"I'll walk you there," I say.

"Thank you, Ness," Lucas says, keeping a firm grip on my cap that I gave him.

I quickly put the drawing on the bed. I grab his free hand.

We walk over to the entrance to the Smash Mansion.

"So… this is it," I say.

Tears fill his eyes again. "I-I'm going to miss you, Ness," he says.

I hug him.

He hugs me back.

"Don't worry, Lucas. We will see each other again, I promise," I whisper in his ear.

"Y-You mean it?" he asks, looking at me with his teary baby blue eyes.

"I swear on my life," I say.

Lucas smiles a sad smile. "I'd better be going now," he says.

I nod, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye, Ness," he says.

"Goodbye, Lucas. I'll see you soon," I say.

Lucas puts on the cap I gave him.

I smile.

Lucas hugs me quickly, and then walks out the doors.

The second the doors closed, I broke down. I fall to my knees, bury my face in my hands, and cry. I cry my heart out. I'm going to miss Lucas. And I know I won't be the same without him.

**o.o.o.o**

… **That was sad. I hope you enjoyed…**

_**SparklyDragonFood**_**, if you're possibly reading this, I want you to know that I miss you. But, I'll see you again.**

**Until next time…**

**-LLB**


End file.
